finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Cagnazzo
thumb|250px|Artwork von Cagnazzo Cagnazzo (jap. カイナッツォ, Kainattso) ist ein nicht-spielbarer Charakter aus Final Fantasy IV und dessen Sequel Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Er tritt als Elementarfürst und Untergebener Golbez' auf und beherrscht das Wasser-Element. Zu Beginn von Final Fantasy IV verbirgt er zunächst seine wahre Gestalt, indem er als König von Baron auftritt, welcher zu diesem Zwecke ermordet wurde. Um seine Identität zu wahren, hat er Hauptmann Baigan auf seine Seite gezogen, welcher seine Machenschaften unterstützt. Handlung Final Fantasy IV Zu Beginn des Spiels gibt sich Cagnazzo als König von Baron aus und beauftragt Cecil mit dem Raub des Wasserkristalls aus Mysidia. Als der Dunkelritter Zweifel an den Befehlen seines Königs äußert, wird Cecil seine Position als Kommandant der Rotschwingen von Baron aberkannt und gemeinsam mit Kain Highwind, dem Kommandanten der Dragoner, in das Dorf Nebel geschickt. Cagnazzos Plan, das Dorf und seine Bewohner auszulöschen, hat Erfolg, denn Cecil und Kain transportieren einen Bomberring in das Dorf, welcher sich dort aktiviert und das Dorf niederbrennt. Später setzt Cagnazzo Golbez als neuen Kommandanten über die Rotschwingen ein und befiehlt seinem Heer, die Kristalle zu erbeuten. Daraufhin werden zunächst Damcyan und Fabul angegriffen, welche ebenfalls Kristalle bewahrt haben, genau wie Mysidia. Nachdem Cecil zum Paladin wurde, will er Golbez mit einem Luftschiff verfolgen und begibt sich zu diesem Zwecke nach Baron zurück. Er trifft dabei auf Cagnazzo, der sich schließlich zu erkennen gibt und sich der Gruppe entgegenstellt. Es gelingt ihnen, den Elementarfürsten zu vernichten, doch versucht dieser mit letzter Kraft, sie an der Flucht aus der Burg zu hindern. Er lässt die Wände eines Raumes auf die Gruppe zu bewegen, welche sich aber durch die Aufopferung von Palom und Porom retten kann. Später taucht Cagnazzo im Giganten von Babil erneut auf, nachdem er von Zemus wiedererweckt wurde. Gemeinsam mit Scarmiglione, Barbarizia und Rubicante stellt er sich der Gruppe ein weiteres Mal entgegen, wird jedoch wieder besiegt und verschwindet. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cagnazzo taucht im letzten Kapitel der Handlung von Final Fantasy IV: The After Years auf und wird durch einen Kristall ins Leben zurückgeholt. Jedoch ist er nicht mehr Herr über sich selbst und wird zum Kampf gezwungen. Nachdem die Gruppe ihn besiegt hat, verschwindet er für immer. Kampf Cagnazzo wird zum ersten Mal in Final Fantasy IV von der Gruppe in Burg Baron bekämpft, während diese auf der Suche nach Cid Pollendina ist. Später taucht er neben den anderen Elementarfürsten im Giganten von Babil erneut auf, um die Protagonisten abermals aufhalten zu wollen. In Final Fantasy IV: The After Years wird Cagnazzo im letzten Kapitel im Untergrund des True Moon durch einen Kristall wiederbelebt und zum Kampf gegen die Protagonisten bezwungen. Musik Als Mitglied der Elementarfürsten wird auch beim Kampf gegen Cagnazzo der Titel Battle With the Four Fiends gespielt. Andere Auftritte Final Fantasy I Ab der Dawn of Souls-Version von Final Fantasy I wurde Cagnazzo als optionaler Gegner hinzugefügt. Er kann im 5. Untergeschoss der Feuergruft erscheinen und muss dort besiegt werden, um den Dungeon weiter zu erkunden. Sofern er nicht auftritt, stellt sich dem Spieler Scarmiglione entgegen. Dissidia: Final Fantasy/Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cagnazzo taucht in Dissidia und dessen Prequel als Esper-Stein auf, der vom Spieler ausgerüstet und im Kampf eingesetzt werden kann. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Cagnazzo kann während einer Battle Music Stage als Gegner auftreten. Er besitzt außerdem eine eigene Sammelkarte, welche die Nummer 49 trägt. Etymologie Der Ursprung der Elementarfürsten liegt in s Göttlicher Komödie. Dort sind sie vier der zwölf Dämonen des achten Höllenzirkels und versuchen den Protagonisten am Voranschreiten zu hindern. Sie werden als streitsüchtig, hinterlistig und boshaft beschrieben. Galerie Trivia *Cagnazzos Fertigkeit Tsunami kann in Final Fantasy IV im alten Wasserweg erhalten werden, nachdem er auf Burg Baron besiegt wurde. en:Cagnazzo it:Cagnazzo fr:Cagnazzo Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie:Charakter (FFIV:TAY) Kategorie:Gegner (TFF)